Equivalence
by RiokuTheSlayer
Summary: Shade appears in Minecraft with no recollection of his life. nothing. Only his name. when he discovers Alchemy,he decides to use it to find out his past. He's seen thing in his world that even HE things is odd.When he meets a young girl,the drama ensues. T for mild language and just to be safe. FTB Ultimate with EE2 elements and a few custom elements.
1. Chapter 1

To put this simply,this is a FTB Ultimate story,from Minecraft. That's about the whole explanation. For now.

Well,let's get started!

It's based mostly around EE2(it uses elements in the utdated version) And Thaumcraft.  
-

I awoke.

Stupidest first sentence ever,but that's about what happened.I sat up,looking around. The world was made of cubes. Everything. I looked around,and saw a few pigs. I realized I was in a was a river surrounding me,making the Plains an "island".To my left there was a Desert,dry as the sun that shone on the horizon. To my right,a Tagia biome.I laughed slightly when I realized that there was a Tagia biome this close to a front of me was a Jungle,which acted as a "medium" metween the two me,however,they met together with no seperation.

I stood slowly,gaining my balance as slow as I got up.I looked around. I realized I didn't remember anything. Only my name. Shadow. Although I went by Shade.

I walked forward,immediatly feeling something odd under my foot. I looked was a ? Why was the book...Shiny...

I picked it up. "NEI" NEI? What did that mean? I opened it,and the first page was "Dirt/grass".

"Dirt is the second most plentiful resource on Minecraftia,the first being Stone(/cobblestone). Grass Itself is only obtainable when using a Shovel with "Silk Touch". Dirt is easier to break than Grass,but only slightly."

I flipped through the book,reading until it was about Noon.I closed it,stuffing it in my pocket before walking to a nearby Tree. I followed the book,and punched it. A few cracks appeared.I did again. More cracks. I continued,until it I did the same to the whole tree.

The book said I'd have a backpack. I had toatally missed it. I grabbed the wood,and walked back to the place I woke was,in fact,a backpack. I opened the front pocket. It had four Squares sewn in. I put the wood on it,Planks appeared on the right-most slot. I took them,and the wood dissapeared.

I built a small shack,as the book said there are monsters of some kind at night.I don't like said something about Bed's to,but I didn't look into it. It was sunset. A bed sounded VERY nice.

I added a door to my shack,and huddled inside.I couldn't sleep. There was moaning and clancking and hissing and...beeping? There were noises. MANY noises.I closed my eyes,and fell asleep.

-

Well,first chapter,over. Any suggestions,go ahead and tell me.  
Reviews are appreciated.  
There WILL be more characters,and a Story.

Thanks for your time.

RiokuTheSlayer


	2. Chapter 2: Minium

Hey! I'm back again!This is chapter 2 of my story!(obviosly) Not much in this .

* * *

I Awoke.

Second time that was the first thing I said. Is that gonna be a thing? Maybe.

Anyway,I stood,stretching my arms and legs.I walked to the door,opening it,and looking around cautiously. I saw a few burning Skeletons and...zombies? Thee was something NOT burning across the river,and it was green. I looked around,and noticed there was nothing on my little Island.

I went about the day collecting wood,re-planting saplings and making a small farm,and mining a bit. I got coal and iron,mostly. And PLENTY of cobblestone.

When it was about Noon,one of those green things found it's way to me. I'd just made a wooden sword,and I easily got rid of it. Definitely not a zombie,tough. I noticed it left some loot behind when it disappeared. One of what looked like gunpowder?And then...a...heart? A heart?! I threw it away when I saw what it was,and immediately opened my book. 涛Shard Of MiniumAn uncommon item dropped by hostile mobs. It contains the soul of the monster,and it's used for Alchemy. When combined with 8 other shards,and an Inert Stone,they will become a Minium Stone,Which is the main tool used for Alchemy besides the Transmutation Circle itself. However,it can do Alchemy without a Transmutation Circle"

That word hit me like a brick. Alchemy.

I ran home(after grabbing the Shard),quickly making a few chests. I stuffed nearly all my stuff inside,except wood and cobblestone. I started building a bigger house,which,after I was finished,was quite nice. I had a main hall,and a staircase going to the second floor. On the main floor,there was a Kitchen,a Storage Room,and a Alchemy Room,which was empty except for a chest with that shard I got earlier.

The second floor had a few bedrooms,and one 殿ll purpose room

It was well past midnight at this stage,and I honestly didn't have anything else to do,besides be hungry and bored,so I walked upstairs,first door on the left,and went to sleep.

Then there was a knock on my door.

-

OH BOY. Cliffhanger. So,Shade may NOT be all alone. Then again,maybe it was a to me a lot IRL. I hope I suddenly get sucked into MC. Sorry for le shorte chapta,but it's late,and today was spent with the very-close-kinda-girl-that's-shorter-than-me-but-o lder-than-me. ^_^ Well,see ya all next time!

***Fades into the Shadows***


End file.
